De Predicciones y Amores de Verano
by Poly Morgana R
Summary: [CAP 2. Tratos Turvios] Hermione y Draco, se van de vacaciones al mismo lugar sin saberlo. Sol, playa, amor, personajes nuevos, chicos guapos en traje de baño, fistas, fogatas y perdida del control ;)
1. Prologo

**Love In The Beach**

_Poly Morgana R_

_Vampirita P.M.R_

_*****************_

Introducción 

_****************_

El hombre propone y Dios dispone 

**_(Dicho Popular)_**

****

- Y bien chicos, ¿A donde irán estas vacaciones?- Dijo Hermione Granger, sentándose sobre su viejo baúl de madera oscura, para esperar a sus padres que venían por ella.

El sexto curso había llegado a su fin dejando atrás muchos recuerdos melancólicos, batallas marchitas y muertes dolorosas de tanto seres queridos que habían dado la vida por el  Mundo Mágico y su bien estar.

El día era caluroso. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor a las 3 de la tarde, siéndose insoportable pasear por las calles de Londres, especialmente para los turistas que venia a visitar los historiados museos y lugares celebres.

Ahora, los tres chicos están sentados en sus baúles, ubicados en las afueras de la estación en un lugar donde la sombra no era muy concurrida.

- Pues, yo iré a la casa de Ron, ya sabes... gracias a la derrota de Voldemort ahora puedo quedarme en cualquier parte- Contestó Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su roja camisa.

- Y tu Hermione, ¿Qué harás?- preguntó de vuelta el pelirrojo, Ron Weasley, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, incomodado por el calor.

- No sé, mis padres tienen una junta en Japón y me propusieron ir con ellos pero no tengo ganas de recorrer un lugar nuevo sola... -Respondió la castaña mirando su falda canela como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia en la esquina inferior se encontraba un gran girasol.

- En definitiva, nadie tiene planes- Dijo Ron mientras se abanicaba con una de sus manos- ¡¡Que calor más insoportable!!

- Necesito algo para refrescarme antes que muera derretido- Alegó Harry imitando a su amigo en la decisión de pararse de su baúl

Hermione alzó la mirada sin mirar a ningún lado. Una idea le paso por su cabeza. Una idea que podría salvarlos del maldito calor que les atacaba.

Pensó en agua tranquila y refrescante, relajación, tranquilidad y un tiempo sola, sin padres que les mandasen... nada... ¡Eso era!, El unció lugar donde todo esos maravillosos factores se juntaban era la playa. Además de relajarse de un estrés que la estaba matando, podría pasar las vacaciones a solas con sus dos mejores amigos, sin limitaciones (N/A: Muajajajaja =9)

- ¡Hermione!- Gritó Harry

- ¿¡Que!?- Preguntó molesta. Lo que faltaba ella pensaba en un plan para sus vacaciones y ellos le gritaba... no hay derecho

- ¡Sorda!... ¿Dónde estabas?... hace rato te estábamos hablando- Explicó Ron, riendo de la cara que había puesto su amiga por la rabia

- Chicos, escúchenme, tengo la mejor idea que he tenido desde el  P.E.D.D.O 

- ¿Eso fue buena idea?-Le murmuró colorin a Harry.

-  Te escuche Ronald ¬_¬... bueno, ya no importa.... chicos, ¿Que tal si pasamos juntos estas vacaciones?, acostados en la arena bajo el sol y refrescándonos en un delicioso mar salado

- ¡La Playa!, si, por favor, necesitamos relajaciones- Harry sonrió entusiasmado- Yo apoyo tu idea Herm

- Yo igual, hace varios años que no voy a visitar el mar... ¿Pero crees que te den permiso tu padres?-preguntó su otro amigo de la castaña.

- Mis padres me lo darán, con mas razón aun sabiendo que voy con ustedes y no me quedaré sola en casa

- ¡Entonces esta decidido, próxima parada Liverpool!- Gritó Ron fuertísimo, provocando que todos los de su alrededor se les quedaran mirando molestos. 

Harry y Hermione rieron ante la cara de vergüenza que había puesto Ron.

**o0°-*~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~*-°0o**

Los molestos destellos de los rayos del sol al traspasar por alguna orilla de las oscuras cortinas de terciopelo, provocaron que los ojos grises del heredero Malfoy se abrieran algo molestos por ser despertado tan temprano (10:30) en su 10° día de vacaciones.

Se giro la espalda al reflejo del sol y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada intentando volver a dormir.

Fue en vano.

Lamentablemente para el joven Malfoy, sólo pudo soñar unos 10 minutos más, porque fue nuevamente despertado, no por el sol, ni por algún sonido molesto, sino por su madre, Narcisa Malfoy.

- Draco, levántate, ya es muy tarde para estar en la cama y tu padre te espera para que hablemos los tres- Dijo la señora Malfoy abriendo de par en par las cortinas y colocándose frente de la cama del muchacho para vigilar que no siguiera durmiendo.

El Slytherin bufó molesto tomando la sabana y tapándose la cabeza hecho un ovillo, reclamando por la impertinencia de su madre.

Narcisa alzo una ceja molesta. Se acerco al cuerpo del chico y le quito la sabana.

- Draco, no me obligues a que llame a tu padre que te va a salir peor

- ¡Mamá! Estoy de vacaciones- Dijo el chico gritando y sentándose en la cama sin abrir los ojos

- Báñate y cámbiate luego, te espero abajo- Dijo la mujer saliendo del cuarto de su hijo.

Draco miro a todos lados con los ojos entre cerrados intentando despertar y perder las ganas de volver a acostarse en la cama y reconciliar el sueño que había perdido.

- Ni modo- Se dijo. Se rasco los ojos y luego se paro de la cama para dirigirse a su baño rascándose la cabeza y demasiado desganado e idiota (N/A: me refiero de mal genio, no me miren con odio n_nU)

Se paro frente al espejo para saludarse cada mañana. Vieja costumbre heredada de su abuela quien desde pequeño le decía que debía hacerlo para que su alma y subconsciente despertara. Se miro un poco y acomodo su cabello.

-Que guapo amaneciste hoy, Draco- Se dijo y su reflejo le regalo una sonrisa.

Bostezó antes de sacarse la camiseta sin mangas que acompañado por unos bóxer blancos, le sirvieron como pijama esa noche. Abrió la llave del agua caliente, la palpo para ver si estaba a su gusto antes de desnudarse por completo y meterce a la ducha.

Tarareaba una canción que se le había pegado la noche anterior mientras escuchaba la radio mágica nueva que se había estrenado "MachMusic!" .

Salió rápido de la ducha y se comenzó a cercar cuidadosamente para luego vestirse (N/A: Noooo, ejem... sorry =P) con una camisa color plata de seda muy elegante y nos pantalones negros de tela.

Se peino hacia tras como era de costumbre y bajo por la extensa escalera que daba con la puerta para llegar al comedor donde lo estaban esperando su madre y padre.

- Buenos Días, papá- Saludó el chico sentándose en la silla que quedaba lado de derecho de su padre.

- Hasta que bajas, muchacho- Respondió el Señor Lucius – ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?        

- Bien, pero usted sabe que estudio mucho en el año y espero llegar a mi casa y poder dormir hasta tarde- Dijo el chico, tomando de la mesa una tetera de porcelana antigua y verter agua caliente en su taza - ¡Bony, donde están mis galletas de miel con nueces! 

Una elfina, un poco más alta de lo habitual y vestimenta un poco más decente de la que se acostumbraban a usar los elfos, corrió con una bandeja de plata en las manos con lo que le pedía su amo.

- Aquí están, joven Draco, Bony lamenta la tardanza, de verdad lo lamenta

- Que no se vuelva a repetir, Bony, o ya sabes que es lo que pasara- Advirtió la Señora Malfoy mirando enfada

- Si señora, no volverá a pasar, Bony no tardara, no volverá a tardar

La elfina salió de la estancia, agachando la cabeza apenada.

- Estos elfos, no aprenden nunca- Murmuró Lucius- Muy bien, de lo que les quería hablar, era de las vacaciones que decidimos tomar en familia este año como es debido, mis antecedentes están limpios así que puedo salir a donde propongamos.

Lucius Malfoy, fue un Mortifogo como todo mundo lo sabia, sin embargo en la ultima batalla se libró ser encarcelado junto a una montonera de otros compañeros de él y su esposa gracias a la ayuda de viejos conocidos que le ayudaron. Al fin y al cabo en la tres ultimas batallas no había decidido participar porque sabia que muy pronto el señor oscuro caería y con el todos sus seguidores. 

- Yo estaba pensando en ir de viaje a Italia es un país muy lindo y hace años que no visitamos la casa que nos heredo tu abuelo, Lucius- Comento Narcisa, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza

- No, mama, esa casa esta muy vieja y ya me aburrió, porque no... no vamos a Kazajstán o a Chile, son países muy interesantes y casi nadie los conoce y según Britan, que conoció Chile en vacaciones de invierno, hay muchos paisajes lindos (N/A: si!, vengan a Chile que es muy lindo ^.^)- Dijo Draco, comiendo sus galletas

- No hables con la boca llena- Corrigió su madre

- No me atrae además, uno no tiene historia alguna y el otro sé esta cayendo del mapa –Negó Lucius, sirviéndose un poco mas de caf

Todos callaron, pensando a que lugar podría viajar.

- Que tal... –Comenzó Lucius, pero fue interrumpió un elfo, gordo y bajo

- Disculpe señor, pero el joven Overman, llegó – Anunció el sirviente

- Si ya llegue, ¿Me extrañaron?- Un joven alto, de cabello negro azulado muy desordenado  y ojos rojizos claro, entro en el comedor, vestido con una polera negra sin mangas y unos pantalones grises.

Draco se paro de su asiento de inmediato, acercándose a su amigo y abrazándolo amistosamente.

- Hermano, ¿Cómo va?- Preguntó el rubio separándose de su amigo

- Pues, perfectamente bien

Britan Overman, amigo inseparable de Draco, llego en 5° curso a Slytherin congeniando con el joven Malfoy inmediatamente desde que se saludaron después de la selección al inicio de curso. Tan codiciado como Draco. Cualquier chica caer rendida a sus pies apenas sonreí, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Sonrisa muchas veces era alegre, hasta simpática, pero podía ser tan fría que causaba miedo. Su característica más rescatable es su frialdad y humor tan particular, que provoca risas ante los defectos o sucesos vergonzosos de los demás.

- Buenos días, Señor y Señora Malfoy-Saludó cordialmente inclinando la cabeza ante los padres de Draco, quienes contestaron de la misma forma el saludo.

- Por favor, toma asiento, Britan- Indicó Lucius la silla posterior a la de Draco- Clos, dile a Bony que traiga otro juego –Ordenó al elfo que había anunciado la llegada del amigo de Draco

- Señor Malfoy no se preocupe

-  Adelante muchacho, toma asiento- Dijo Narcisa. Ambo muchachos tomaron asiento.

Bony apareció luego con una taza, palta y servicio. Los acomodo donde estaba Britan. 

- Bien, como decía- Empezó de nuevo el Señor Malfoy- Que tal si vamos a Liverpool, segun lo que he sabido esta muy lindo el territorio mágico

- Perdón que me intrometa, pero el autobús Noctámbulo paso por ahí ahora venía para acá y de verdad esta muy agradeble el ambiente 

- A mi me gusta la idea- Aceptó Narcisa

- A mi igual me gusta, además... - Draco miro a su amigo- Papá, ¿Britan puede venir con nosotros?

- A mi me encantaría- Dijo el chico

- Si tus padres te dan permiso, no hay problema- Contentó Lucius

- Genial-Dijeron ambos muchachos

- Entonces no vamos a Liverpool

Lo que todos no sabia, era que detrás de todas esa planificaciones, el destino les tenia preparada una sorpresa a Britan Overman, y en especial a Draco Malfoy.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora que aprendió a guardar en HTML =D:**

**Hola mis chic@s:**

**Aquí estoy publicando otra historia que promete. Pues si este es sólo el prologo, pero se viene con muuuuucha fuerza**

**Pues, ya ven , Draco y Hermione se van de vacaciones al mismo lugar, sin saberlo **

**¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?  ¿Qué dirán cuando se vean? ¿Se viene nuevas amistades y nuevos romances?**

**Para saber todas esas incógnitas no se pierdan los próximos capítulos**

**A  la misma hora y por el mismo canal**

**Jejejeje, ya me vino la locura =P**

**Bien me despido y nos vemos la próxima y si no nos vemos pues somos ciegos XD, ya estoy guateando**

**Aioch**

**PD: Acuérdense de dejar review!!!!**

**_**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**V Review!!!! Por favor ;)**


	2. Liverpool

Este era el fin "Love In The Beach",  ahora le cambie el nombre por uno más original. ^.~

*******

**De Predicciones Y Amores De Verano.**

Poly Morgana R 

**Capitulo 1: Liverpool**

*******

"La Ciudad de Liverpool"

        "Liverpool es una ciudad animada y apasionante. Esta ciudad ofrece una abundancia de artes, y su herencia cultural debe a la multitud de teatros, galerías, cines y museos. Por otra parte, en la ciudad, hay un montón de cosas divertidas que los jóvenes deben ver y hacer-con muchísimos pubs y clubes nocturnos, incluyendo la discoteca que está internacionalmente renombrada, ¡Siempre tendrás algo que hacer!

        Hay muchos sitios para comer en Liverpool que reflejan el aspecto cosmopolita de la ciudad. Liverpool tiene el Barrios chino más viejo de Europa. Además, la comida india, griega, francesa, italiana, japonesa y latinoamericana están también disponibles a satisfacer todos los gustos y carteras. Para busca un restaurante que te gusta, por favor revisa la pagina 25.

        La riqueza cultural de Liverpool se explica quizás por ser la ciudad que  tiene el porcentaje más alto de estudiantes que se quedan en la ciudad después de sus estudios. Puedes encontrar información adicional sobre la Universidad de Liverpool en la pagina 26."

        Hermione suspiró encantada al terminar de leer el boletín de viajista que informaba sobre Liverpool. Lo dejo a un lado y tomo una un poco más corto y alargado, de un color negro con parpadeantes letras doradas.

        Ya había pasado un poco mas de un mes desde la conversación que habían tenido los tres amigos en las afueras de la estación de Londres.

        Sus padres habían aceptado después de darles una charla informativa de que haría, que no haría, con quien iría y bla, bla, bla. Ellos también viajarían esta tarde a su junta en Japón que duraría aproximadamente una semana. Ambos decidieron que después de ese viaje disfrutaran de una increíble segunda luna de mil en México [N/A: Saludos mis amigas Mexicanas] y volverían dos días después de Hermione, justo para que días mas tardes su única hija se fuera a Hogwarts a su ultimo año en el castillo.

        Lamentablemente para Harry y para  Ron, las cosa resultaron más difíciles que para Hermione al enfrentarse a la señora Weasley. Harry ni siquiera pidió permiso a sus tíos, pero ella puso en el grito, argumentando que "¡No pueden irse solos sin que alguien les ponga un alto y cometan estupideces adolescentes!" y "Eran niños aun y no se mandaban solos". Los chicos hacían cada uno de las cosas que ella les mandaba para al final del día, lo dos con un sonrías de niños inocente que  "No-quiebran-una-taza", le volvían pedir que los dejara ir a Liverpool, apoyados por el Señor Weasley y todo empezaba otra vez.

        Todo se soluciono hace una miserable semana atrás, cuando Hermione junto a su padre fueron a la madriguera y el señor Granger les contó que Hemione contaba con el permiso para salir con sus amigos a unos entretenidas vacaciones.

- Con Hermione al lado sé que sus hormonas se tranquilizaran y ellas le podrá limites- Dijo la señora Weasley a los chicos mitras Ron susurraba "Nadie confía en nosotros", mitras Harry encogía los hombros resignado y agradeciendo infinitamente a su mejor amiga.

        Ahora la castaña de cabellos enmarañados, se encontraba sentada en el asiento de atrás del auto de sus padres, vistiendo un veraniego vestido de mezclilla azul, acariciando constantemente a Croockshak, su gato y con cientos de folletos sobre el turismo de Liverpool, leyendo cada uno con detenimiento mientras murmuraba inconscientemente la letra de la canción que estaba sonando en la radio del automóvil.

- ¿Estas preparada, hija?, Nunca has viajado sola... - Preguntó de repente su Madres, quien hasta entonces tejía.

- Creo que si, mamá, aunque no niego que tengo muchos nervios...

- Debes tener mucho cuidado, Hermione, no quiero que me arruines mis vacaciones con malas noticias- Bromeó el Señor Granger, mirando a su hija por el retrovisor

- Ay, pap

- Por Dios, Thruman, que estas diciendo

- Nada, mujer, nada n_n...

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

- ¿Llevan todo lo que necesitan?

- Si mamá- Contestó un pelirrojo muchacho dejando su baúl junto al de su mejor amigo.

- Saben como llegar a la casa en Liverpool, ¿No?

- Quédese tranquila, señora Weasley- Dijo Harry, con voz tranquila- Cualquier cosa, Hedwig y Pig van con nosotros, si tenemos problemas, enviaremos a uno de ellos.

- Molly, ya los muchachos están grandes y esta bien que ande solo por la vida- Exclamó el Señor Weasley acercándose a donde estaban todos reunidos

- Bueno, si, pero por nada del mundo hagan cosas que luego se arrepientan- La mujer levantó un poco más de lo normal la voz, frunciendo el ceño de forma severa-Ginny debería haber viajado con ustedes

- Ella no quiso, y mamá queríamos viajar solos, no tengo porque cuidar por todos lados a Ginny ¬¬

- En fin, eso ya no importa...

        De pronto, fueron interrumpidos por Hermione, que venia corriendo hacia ellos muy rápidamente con una mochila en el hombro y Croockshak bajo el brazo. Sus padres venían un poco más atrás con el baúl de su hija.

- ¡Ya llegue!- Dijo dándoles una sonrisa mientras le besaba la mejilla a sus amigos- Buenas tardes, señor y señora Weasley

- Hola, Hermione, Querida, buenas Tardes, señor y señora Granger- Saludó cordialmente la Señora Weasley 

- Buenas Molly -Contestó la Señora Granger

- ¿A que hora sale el tren?- Preguntó Hermione. Artur, miró su reloj y se llevo una mano a la frente 

- Por Merlín, Chicos, ya están muy abrazados, sólo falta 10 minutos

- Nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos que ir al otro lado de la estación y eso llevara tiempo- Dijo Ron, tomando su maleta

- Ron, cuídate mucho y no metas la pata (N/A: y otras cosas? =9 muajajajaja )donde no debes, hombres

- Si, mamá-Murmuró el chico aburrido por los estúpidos discursos

- Bien, tiene la dirección de donde se quedaran, no?-Preguntó el señor Granger

- Si, yo la tongo junto a las llaves-Dijo Hermione, palpando el bocillo delantero de su mochila

- Entonces, vamonos

Los chicos se despidieron con un gesto con la mano y después de ayudar a Hermione con sus ENORMES maletas (llenas de libros) se embargaron  en el tren que los llevarían a su destino. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El ya había llegado has tres días.  Se encontraba con su mejor amigo pasándola de maravilla y con sus padres, quienes abandonarían  su estancia en Liverpool, por trabajo, lo que quería decir que se quedarían solos hasta unos pocos días antes de la entrada a clases.

Ahora estaba en el yate Malfoy. Un yate negro,  con reflejos blancos e extraordinaria elegancia. Miraba el mar, y su increíble color. Amaba el mar. Nada podía ser más podía ser mas magnifico que el. Ni siquiera el amor.

¿Y que era el amor?... nunca lo había conocido y tampoco creía que pudiera llegar a su corta edad.

Suspiro, y recodo que por eso se había alejado de otro de sus mejores amigos: Blaise Zabini. El muy... se había enamorado de una  Revenclaw con demasiado carácter, que no le dejaba mucho espacio para sus amigos. Cuando sucedió eso pensó seriamente que pasaría si enamoraría. Nunca le había gustado alguien, tampoco se había dado el tiempo de conocer a cada una de las chicas que conocía. De verdad no le interesaba mucho. suspiro nuevamente y se juro así mismo que jamás cambiaria sus pocas amistades (Entiéndase por Britan), por una mujer. No valía la pena.

- Que pensativo... 

- Que tu no pienses muy seguido, Overman, no quiere decir que seamos todos iguales.

- Uy que chistoso, me reiré tres días, ja-ja-Ironizó el moreno- Sabes?... con tu animo me dan ganas de saltar

- Déjame en paz, estoy ermitaño

- No seas aburrido, dale, cámbiate ese pijama y ponte tu traje de baño, siempre nos anima un buen chapuzón- Draco lo miro desganado. Miro el mar y luego otra vez a su amigo, que estaba con su traje de baño bordeo y su toalla en el brazo.

- Esta bien, no me vendría mal un ojeada por la playa, como sabes si encuentro alguien para esta noche

- Calentón de mierda- Dijo Britan, riendo

**-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=--=-**

Llegaron cerca de las cuatro y media. 

Era una gran casa blanca, de varios cuartos y una gran sala. Parecía muy cómoda y por primera vez los chicos se sintieron libres.

Llegaron al dormitorio más grandes y se tiraron arriba de la cama de dos places, saltando y haciendo bromas tontas. Croockshak los miraba confundido, maullando y mirando a Hedwig y a Pig, como diciendo "no hay coso con ellos"

- Vamos a la playa!!!- Gritó Ron entrando al baño con su traje en la mano dispuesto a cambiarse. Hermione y Harry, que seguían saltando sobre la cama, corrieron a sacar el suyo y ya cuado estaban listos salieron de la casa  para ir a la playa.

Los chicos caminaron a por Liverpool. Cada vereda tenia su recuerdos correspondiente. Cuando pasaron por una tienda con un gran cartel de letras de luces que decía: Tatoos, Hermione se detuvo con una gran sonrisa.

- Este verano, me hago uno

Harry y Ron, la miraron asustados e incrédulos. ¿Hermione con un tatuaje?... ¿El mudo se dio vuelta y ellos no se dieron cuenta?... ¿O que?

- Podrían hacerse uno ustedes también- comentó pocos pasos después- Podríamos tener un tatuaje en común, algo relacionado con la amistada

- Mione, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Ron 

- Claro, mis padres me dieron permiso y ¿saben?... aunque no lo tuviera, me lo aria igual

- Me gusta tu actitud, yo también me arre uno-Dijo Harry, pasando un brazo por el hombro de sus amiga, quien sonrió al ver el rostro incrédulo de Ron

-Tú, joven de cabellos castaños- Una anciana gitana, sentada en un rincón de un oscuro callejón, vestida con varios paños de colores y muchas pulseras,  los detuvo.-Escucha, tu destino esta escrito

"El es un joven albino, de pálida piel y ojos tormentosos. En la playa se encontrarán, con l sonido de las olas se amaran y el choque de dos mundo provocaran"

La anciana mujer callo y el trío quedo en silencio. 

Hermione alzó una ceja y se hecho a reír continuando su camino junto a sus amigos.

- Ay dios, como tiene imaginación la gente-Dijo entre risas

- No sé, Hermione, esa mujer me ha asustado-Titubeo el colorin- Mi mamá siempre a dicho que las gitanas son las únicas adivinas en l mundo mágico

- Esos es cierto, Hermione,  cuando yo cumplí 10 años una joven gitana me dijo que poseía "dones especiales" y que en un año más todas mis dudas se aclararían -Dijo Harry con el seño fruncido- Y ya vez, aquí estoy siendo un brujo que ha sobrevivido de la muerte

-Por favor, chicos, no creerán lo que dijo esa mujer, o si?

Ambos se miraron, suspirando pesadamente y siguieron su camino.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Cuando llegaron a la playa, ambos chicos dejaron sus cosas esparcidas por la arena y corriendo a tirase al agua. Muchas chicas se quedaron mirándolos. Ambos chicos como jugadores de Quidditch y un entrenamiento  que incluía abdominales,  lagartijas y trote, tenían un cuerpo formado y muy lindos para el ojo femenino. Las chicas (Muggles y brujas) murmuraba a sus espaldas sonriéndoles coquetamente. 

Hermione, como joven responsable, les doblo la ropa y la guardo en su bolso junto con la suya. La verdad es que se sentía bastante observada por el publico masculino. Pues sí, tenia un cuerpo formado y resistente. Pues como dice el dicho "Cuando no quieres, llega deprisa" o "Todo lo que tiene la fea, la bonita lo desea", Granger nunca se había preocupado por su cuerpo, pero tenia uno envidiable. Piernas firmas, pequeña cintura y formadas cuervas que se veían más visibles con un escueto bikini. 

Muy tímida se acercó a la orilla del mar donde estaba sus amigos. Al palpar el agua, quiso salir corriendo. El agua estaba helada y se sentía aun más helada de parte de una friolenta como ella.

- Vamos, Mione, que el agua esta deliciosa-Le gritó Ron

- Esta heladísima

- Metete de una vez, así se te pasa todo- Harry se acercó a ella estirando un mano.

La castaña se alejo algunos pasos y siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, corrió desde su puesto y se lanzo a una ola que se estaba formando.

- Ay, ay, ay... Harry de verdad... de verdad... que no se me pasa el frío... brrr-  La chica se abrazo a si misma y se hundió otra vez siendo tapada por el agua- Uf... supongo que ya se pasara

- Quieres que te ayude- Dijo Ron y se dispuso a lanzarle agua a Hermione quien se puso detrás de Harry, quien recibió toda el agua

- Esta me la pagas, Ronald Weasley...-Dijo el ojiverde comenzando a lanzarle agua a Ron con fuerza.

Estuvieron así por un momento, escuchando las carcajadas de Hermione, hasta que Harry levanto los brazos agotados y dijo "ya esta bueno, me rindo".

- Si, soy el mejor...

- Eso crees, Weasley

- Tu me ganaras?

Hermione Comenzó a tirarle agua. Ron ya cansado se detuvo y Hermione tomo delantera. El colorin la miró y se acerco a ella lentamente. Paso una mano por el cuello de la chica y tomando un pabilo del broche del bikini, amenazando con desamarrarlo dijo:

- ¿Soy el mejor?...

- No...-Contestó riendo la Gryffindor. 

Ron alzó una ceja y tiro levemente del broche

-  Decías?

- Esta bien, esta bien, eres el mejor

- El mejor perdedor

Una voz fría, pesada y siseante paro las risas de aparte del "Trío Maravilla"

- Miran, Draco, lo que deja la marea...

- Que es lo que quieren?- Preguntó Harry con fastidio

- Me sorprende que estén aquí.... - Britan miro a Harry, y luego se giró para ver a Hermione y echarle una mirada de arriba a abajo, alzando una ceja- Valla, Granger, Que sorpresa encontrarte... 

- Muérete, Overman

- Créeme, Granger, para nosotros no es ningún placer enterarme que estoy nadando en agua con germen de Sangre-Sucia y Pobretón- Draco, nada ciego, miro a la muchacha sonriendo de medio lado y mirándola detenidamente

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy- Soltó Harry

- Déjalo Harry, vengan, vamos a tomar sol, se nos pegan las pulgas del hurón.

Hermione tomó el brazo de su amigo y se giro para caminar al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas.

Britan le pego un codazo a Draco indicándole el trasero de Hermione. Draco sonrió divertido.

- Granger!- Exclamó- Lindo tercero....

Hermione se giró y mirándolo con furia camino más aprisa a su lugar

Draco y su amigo se dieron vuelta y braceando nadaron hasta su yate.

-------------------------------------

Nota de la Autora: 

-------------------------------------

Ya estoy de vuelta!!

Siento mucho la demora, pero empecé el colegio y... que va no tengo excusa v.v. Chic@s no me olviden -.-

Aquí esta el capitulo uno (uno, porque el anterior es prologo), que tal les pareció la predicción?... les apuesto que ya se imaginaron quien es, no?. La que no se lo ha imaginado es Hermione, muajajaja =9

Por cierto, el prologo estaba escrito con muchas faltas, por eso lo editado, así que ahora, al parecer ya esta mucho mejor =)

****Reviews****

**Gata2242: **Hola amigota =): Que bueno que te halla gustado de historia y que quieras seguir leyéndola. Como ya dije, edite el prologo por que esta arreglado y ahora entenderás todo mucho mejor  ^.^ .Gracias por tu rev y nos leemos luego, chica. ;)

**Sagui: **Que bueno que te halla gustado Britan! Es divino el y ya veras que si habrá algo (y no tan poquito) de Britan/Mione, que espero que te guste jejejeje. Gracias por el rev. Besitos.

**Anne M. Riddle: **Blaise ya esta muy manoseado, todos ya lo ocupan como el mejor amigo de Draco y no vendría mal un poco de cambio y nuevos personajes ;) (y créeme que el chico es un cuero). He salvado a Lucius de todo cargo, jejeje, es que se hecha de menos si no lo ponen. Él es tan divino *-*... ejem, jeje, que bueno que te gusto la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo. Besitos para ti igual.

**Luna_Wood: **Hola Floris!: Yo sabia que te gustaría la historia, jejeje, después te podrás imaginar a Draco en traje de baño y podrás babear al tope *¬*. Y si, Britan podrá ser tan cuero como su amigo. No leemos más tarde, Besos.

**Paula Malfoy: **Gracias por el apoyo, chica y me alegro que te halla gustado tanto la historia ;). Estaré esperando tu rev de vuelta, ok?

**Anna15: **Jajaja, otra babosa por ver a Draco en traje de baño y todo mojado, jajaja, que bueno que te gusta el fic, muchacha, y espero que lo sigas leyendo. 

**Draco Girl: ** Jejejeje, mi niña Jade, hemos hablado mucho desde que llege de vacas, y espero que disfrutes la historia.

Besitos y nos leemos mas tarde.

Pues como pueden ver, voy a tener que rifar a Britan al terminar el fic, jejeje. El chico tiene posibilidades de ser guapetón como Draco... un cuerazo *¬*.

Bueno niñas y niños, nos vemos en el próximo cap que espero y haré mi mayo esfuerza para subirlo rápido.

Acuérdense del pobre "Go" para que no se sienta abandonadito.

Muchos beZos.

(`'·.¸ (`'·.¸ * * ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )

       «´¨`·.Poly.·´¨`»

( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * * `'·.¸) `'·.¸)

P.D: Alguien me puede decir como llego a la orden siriusiana?. Gracias ^.~.


	3. Trato Hecho

**De Predicciones y Amores de Verano**

_Poly Morgana R_

**Cap. 2**

**"Trato Hecho"**

Draco caminaba molesto por el largo y blanco pasillo que lo comunicaría con su provisoria habitación en el yate mágico de los Malfoy. Este era muy parecido a las carpas mágicas: Por fuera aparentaban unos simples y estrechos barquitos de papel, mientras que por dentro parecían enormes mansiones con todos los lujos que un Malfoy merecía para estar en perfectas condiciones.

El chico se secaba despreocupado el cabello y el pecho, sin embargo sus pies haban marcando el camino con las gotas de agua salada que aun quedaban en el muchacho. Se topo con una oscura puerta, la abrió de prisa y apenas entro, descargo todas su ira con lo primero que encontré y luego se sentó en a cama.

- Pretendía tener unas vacaciones tranquilas- murmuró, pasándose sus dedos de aristócratas por el cabello aun húmedo.

Que carajo, hasta en la sopa le salía el famosísimo trío maravilla, que todos amaban en Hogwarts. Que tenia de espectacular, a el no le llegaban ni a los talones: Uno era un pobre niño mártir a quien le encantaba llamar la atención, San Potter. Si algún incidente misterioso había en la escuela, ahí estaba el idiota N/A, llamando la atención. El otro un pobretón que no tenia el dinero ni para comprase ropa decente y el la tercera, era una sangre-sucia a quien todos adoraban por sus notas y su enoooorme cerebro. Inconscientemente, en la mente de Draco se dibujo la silueta de la chica que había visto recién. De verdad era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba tras el horrible uniforme y la tonelada de libros que acarreaba todos los días. Y tenia un trasero que...

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y al darse cuanta en que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza asqueado.

Pensar en Granger era un pecado...

Pero como todo pecado, se veía endemoniadamente atrayente. No por nada, a los niños entre mas le prohibieran algo, mas ganas de hacer lo que no se debe daban, sumando el don de la curiosidad innato en un niño. Y él, como un niño pequeño, era curioso por naturaleza. Tal vez, más de lo normal.

Se puso de pie y la puerta de su improvisada habitación se abrió de golpe

¡No puedo cree que Granger guardara ese cuerpo debajo de tanta ropa- Britan Overman entro a la habitación apurado, eufórico y con los ojos brillándola como un tigre ve entre las sombra a su presa.- No te parece impresionante?

- He visto mejores, te lo aseguro- Dijo pasándose los dedos por el cabello. La imagen de Granger en ese traje de baño Morado, volvió a la mente. Bueno, en realidad, sabia que estaba muy, pero muy bien: Tenia unas piernas preciosas, torneadas y delicadas, una cintura pequeña y mas abajo unas caderas marcadas que resaltaban en su piel morena. No tenia muy grade los senos, pero eran perfectamente redondos y apetecibles y juntos a sus hombros se le veía perfectos. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, los labios rozado y unos ojos marrones que muchas veces parecían vulgares y comunes, pero esta vez para el chico no significaron nada de eso, si no, únicos y especiales.

- Draco!

- Que caño quieres-Preguntó molesto el rubio

- Te estoy hablado, hombre- El moreno se sentó al lado de su amigo- no me digas que no te gustaría probar esos labios aun que por pequeño sea el rose?

El slytherin, dudo un momento y se pregunto a que sabrían

- Claro que si, no soy siego ni gay para darme cuenta que la chica no esta tan, tan fea... además, si gracias a eso, puedo burlarme...

-Entonces te encantara mi plan- Britan lo miro entusiasmado saboreando la idea que traía en mente hace bastantes minutos

- Que se te ocurrió ahora, Overman

- El primero que seduzca a la chica, el primero que logre besarla y manosearla un poco, gana

- Y que gana?

- La virginidad de Granger, o que, cree que alguna ves a disfrutado de los placeres de venus?... el que gane, tendrá el respeto de todo Hogwarts, Granger es la chica mas difícil del colegio nadie a logrado ni un jueguito de manos con la Gryffindor...- Britan sonrío- Dicen que las calladitas son las peores- Draco alzo una ceja, entusiasmado pero por su mirada, el chico quería algo mas- y... 500 galeones

- Eso suena atrayente...- Draco sonrió y se puso de pie para no seguir mojado la cama con los pantalones de traje de baño mojados- Aunque el dinero es solo para aumentar mis ingresos. Si ganas, Britan, también te pagare 500 galeones y el que pierda besara a McGonagall y a Flitsh

- Muy bien, eso si el logre seducirla, para probar que a ganado, tiene que traer algo que lo compruebe, Tanga, Brasier... lo que sea que sea intimo, trato hecho- El moreno se puso de pie y estiro su mano - Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho- Dijo Malfoy, apretando la mano de su amigo.

Esa era la forma perfecta de acercase a la Gryffindor sin estropear su reputación, en verdad quería tratar un poco con ella, tal vez, ver su cuerpo tapado sólo con un traje de baños, fue el incentivo perfecto, para querer saber que había mas halla de la chica que sabia todas las preguntas que hacia Snape, esa chica que tenia una armadura de dureza. Quizás después de todo, la pequeña Granger, lo podría sorprender. Y para bien.

- Esto será muy divertido- Pensó el chico ansioso por empezar la etapa uno: El acercamiento.

-

- Que se ha creído ese Malfoy, eh- Dijo Hermione tomando su toalla y comenzando a secarse muy malhumorada- Ese descaro . uyyy, es igual que Overman, deberían casarse

- Cálmate, Mione, no gastes saliva en ese "niño rico sometido"- Dijo Harry mientras se secaba e imitaba una voz de niña chillona.

- Pero Harry, escuchaste lo que me dijeron?

- La próxima vez que te digan algo así, les borrare la sonrisa con un par de puñetazo - Murmuró Ron entre dientes, mirando hacia el mar donde se podía ver el yate gris y sus amigas también miraron- Ya verán el parcito ese... se creen mucho porque tiene dinero...

- Pero que mas tiene, Ron?... nada, siempre he creído que con el dinero no alcanzas lo mas importante- Dijo Hermione, ya mas tranquila estirando su toalla en la arena

- Herm, tiene razón, amigo- Harry ahora se pasaba la toalla por el cabello- Tengo sed... Ron, serias tan amable de ir a comprar un par de cervezas de manteca en ese negocio de ahí... yo te invito

Ron acepto de mala gana después de que Harry Hermione casi le rogaron

El peligroso refunfuñando caminaba distraído por la playa, reclamando por lo caliente de la arena que no se dio cuenta que una chica corría hacia la misma dirección donde estaba el; y se dio cuanta de la exigencia de la chica justo cuando ella se estrello con el de frente, haciendo que la chica se cayera.

- Idiota, que no ves- Grito enfurecida mientras se sobaba la frente, poniéndose de pie- no me pedirás disculpas?

Ron estaba medio atontado mirando los ojos de la chica como para percatarse de los gritos de la chica enfurecida

- Tus... tus... tus ojos...

-Que tiene mis ojos- Pregunto la muchacha quitando se la mano de la frente, para ponerla en su cintura

- Son como... como los de un gato

- Tiene algún problema con eso?

De verdad la castaña que había chocado con el pelirrojos, era... bastante gatuna. Sus ojos era verdes intenso iguales a los de un gato, adaptables a la cantidad de luz y saltones, lo que hizo que Ron casi entrara en un colapso nervios.

- NO... no, claro que no tengo ningún problema es solo que nunca había vito unos así- Respondió el chico mas tranquilo

- Gracias-la chica sonrió también ya tranquila

- Lamento lo que sucedió, te encuentras bien?

- Si, tranquilo... pero invítame algo para tomar -

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que acompañarme donde mis amigos, como te llamas- Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el negocio

- Nívea Mew, mis amigos me dicen Nev... bueno, lo harían si los tuviera- La chica sonrió algo coqueta mirándolo de arriba a bajo- y tu?... tienes un nombre aparte de esos enormes pectorales?

- Ron, y mis amigos me dicen Ron- Contesto el chico sonrojado

Cuando ambos chicos compraron 4 cervezas de mantequillas, volvieron a donde Harry y Hermione que conversaban tranquilos.

- Menos mal que vuelves- Dijo Harry destapando su cerveza y dando un gran sorbo

- Chicos, ella es Nívea Mew. Choque con ella hace poco- La chica sonrió y saludo a Hermione y Harry luego también se presentaran

- Tengo una pregunta- dijo Hermione- Tu eres de esas Mew, que son medio Gato?

- Aja, por esos mi ojos, mis uñas y otras características de Gatos, genial, no- Nívea sonrió mientras se sacaba la polera y quedaba solo con unos pantalones cortos y la parte de arriba del Traje de Baño

- Claro que es Genial, usted son una leyenda, sus raíces son el Egipto, no- Hermione hablaba entusiasmada con el tema- Se cree que la gente de tu familia, son Hijos de Bastet, Diosa gata del amor Egipcio. Esto es lo máximo

- Sabes mucho, Hermione, y pues así es- Nívea sonrió- Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

- Entonces estas de vacaciones aquí- Preguntó esta vez Harry

- No, vivo aquí hace 4 años con mi familia, mi madre tiene una tienda de túnicas y yo voy a Boxbeatons durante todo el años, ustedes de donde son?

- Hogwarts, pasamos a nuestro ultimo año- Contesto Ron, recostándose boca abajo en su toalla

- Eso es genial, yo este año entrare a Hogwarts a mi 7° Año, soy una chica con suerte!

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a conversar animadamente por largo rato de Quidditch, libros, materias. El trío maravilla contestaba todas las preguntas que havia Nívea ansiosa por ya conocer cada detalle de Hogwarts y quedar en Gryffindor para poder compartir mas con sus nuevos amigos.

- Gryffindor definitivamente es la mejor casa- dijo la chica-gato- además tengo la suerte de conocer a Harry Potter , esto es lo mejor de mis vacaciones

Sin darse cuenta había pasado las horas. Harry y Ron, decidieron ir a nadar una vez mas antes de irse, dejando a las chicas conversando tranquilamente.

Pero como dicen, la tranquilidad es un bien que se pierde constantemente

- Valla, Granger, por fin tienes una amiga, también es una sangre sucia

Los cuatro chicos vieron a Draco Malfoy frente a ellos, junto a su lame botas Britan Overman

- No te metas conmigo, te puede arrepentir, cariño- Nívea se puso de pie, quedando enfrente de Draco

- Uy, que miedo!

- Porque no te largas, Malfoy, de verdad, me dan nauseas tenerte tan cerca- Dijo Hermione, ignorando los ojos rojizos de Overman clavados en su cuerpo

- Eso no suena muy lindo si viene de la boca de una dama, Granger- Contestó el rubio- Un momento, tu no eres una dama, eres una sangre sucia

- Te han dicho alguna vez lo despreciable que eres- Nívea odiaba cualquier comentaría con respecto al tipo de sangre, no soportaba la gente clasista . 

- Se lo han dicho tantas veces, que tu comentario ya no es original- Dijo Overman mirándola de cuerpo entero

Nívea, al parecer por primera vez se daba cuenta que Britan estaba junto el rubio insoportable, porque su mirada agresiva cambio y se convirtió en algo coqueta

- Nives Mew, mucho gusto- Dijo estirando su mano ante Britan, sonriendo jugueteando

- Britan Overman, mucho gusto- Contesto el moreno, Besando su mano- Lindos ojos

- que es lo que quiere el parcito- Interrumpió a Hermione

- Aparte de hacerle la vida imposible- Contesto Draco

-Ellos siempre pelean así-Preguntó en un susurro Nívea a Britan, que miraba la nueva pelea que se llevaría acabo

- Porque no se larga, taraditos, o que no tiene nada mejor que hacer- Hermione se puso de pie molesta

- Granger, no finjas, si ya se que mueres por que te hable- Le contesto Draco

- Por favor, Malfoy, donde crees que tengo el gusto- Hermione se acercó a Draco quedando pocos centímetros de el.

El rubio se sintió afortunado por tenerla tan cerca. Tenia que ganar esa apuesta, además Granger estaba muy, muy bien y quería poder besar esos labios y acariciar esa piel.

El chico volvió a sentir un escalofrió como el que había sentido hace unas horas en el yate. Tanto deseaba a esa sangre sucia insignificante?

- Es verdad, tu te conformas solo con besar a un Elfo, solo ellos te toman en cuenta, cierto- Draco sonrió cruel, intentado provocar la ira de Granger

- De seguro un elfo tiene mas capacidades que tu"Maldito Crió, Maldito Crió, Maldito Crió, Maldito Crió" Pensaba la chica intentando no clavar la vista en esos atrayentes labios finos del rubio. Si que se veían deliciosos "Eso no se piensa Hermione, no, no, no, Maldito Crió, Maldito Crió, Maldito, Esquisto Crió Maldito"

- No te metas con mis atributos Granger, que se nota que no tienes el placer de conocerlos

- Gracias Merlín que me he librado de ese castigo!

- Ya cálmense-Interrumpió Nívea- Parecen novios- Draco y Hermione, hicieron una mueca de asco- Britan, porque no vienen a la fiesta que habrá en la disco que esta mas arriba, me encantaría bailar algo contigo- La chica sonrió coqueteándole a Britan- Nosotras y los chicos vamos a ir

Draco lobato la vista y choco sus ojos grises con los rojizos de Britan, y ambos sonrieron mirando como un par de lobos hambrientos a Granger, que empezaba a sacar su ropa para irse ya a su casa. Quizás esa sea la oportunidad perfecta para empezar su plan de casería veraniega.

- Creo, Nívea, que lo queremos pasar bien, y con... estos.. ja- Dijo la chica poniéndose la polera

- Talvez aprendas a divertirte con nosotros Granger- Murmuro Britan, desilusionado al ver como la piel de Granger se cubría bajo su ropa.

- Y valla que lo disfrutaras, Granger...-Susurro para si el rubio, sonreído de medio lado.

Que noche le esperaba.

Nota de la autora que no actualiza hace un año xDD

Hola Chicas que leen y me quieren matar P:

Siento mucho mi demora, de verdad, pase por mi periodo en que no se me ocurre nada, ni para los trabajos de colegio (, pero ya me recupere (eso creo ).

Que les pareció el capi? D... aquí empieza lo bueno. Y si, ya se que la idea de la apuesta y bla, bla, bla, ya esta muy usada, pero en realidad no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor... lo siento V,v; Además siempre había querido escribir un fic donde hubiese una apuesta.

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron rev: **Sagui, Anne M. Raddle, Afrodita, LunaWood, Eli, Amarie, Magic Elf, Noctis Black, Jenny/Jade, Paula Malfoy, Galadriel Malfoy, Sweet-Ally, Lady Black, Duger Blackfoy, Avispa, Sta. Granger, Stefy.**

Recuerden chicas no irse sin antes dejarme un review. Se dejan presionando a mi amigo el botoncito "Go" que esta ahí abajito ;). Muchas gracias de antemano ).

Cariñitos miles y beshos grandes.

**x-Poly Morgana R-x**

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Potteriana


End file.
